


Still by my side

by Miharo



Series: Stories of Red and Black [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Impatient He Tian, M/M, Making Out, Making Out Outside, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: There was someone else he was far more invested in right now. Someone who was rough around the edges and interesting on so many levels. He turned to walk the busy streets. A glimpse of red caught his eye and he silently thanked Lady Luck.





	Still by my side

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are around 22 years old.

He was walking the lively streets in a rather good mood. The day had turned into night, the sky was dark with no stars. The neon lights were bright and created an illusion of a day that would go on forever. He was wearing his favorite black jacket, his hands relaxed in the pockets. His lips itched for a cigarette, the last one being finished a couple hours ago. Thoughts of work circled in his mind. Recently things were going well with the family business and he hadn’t had to beat up anyone, or ask anyone to beat up someone, for a week now. People had behaved so nicely lately. It was rather relaxing that things were rolling so smoothly. Or so he told himself. Now, he was starting to get really bored. And that wasn’t a good thing. So he had come to the only conclusion there was: he needed _him_ to entertain him. Have _him_ play with him. They could have some fun together. It had been too long for his liking since they had seen each other anyways. Wearing a confident smile in his face he stopped by the convenience store for some cigarettes. He threw a flirtatious smirk for the two ladies standing by door when he noticed they were glancing at him. He heard them giggle after him, and felt satisfied that his charm was still there and doing good. But then again, these kind of things didn’t really matter a shit to him. There was zero interest.

Grabbing his favorite brand of cigarettes, he stepped outside at the smoking area, lighting a cigarette between his lips. The taste was perfect, the faint mint invading his lungs. Addicting, like him, he thought. Relaxing, like him, he thought. He chuckled shaking his head. He lingered by the smoking area, sucking in the poison, watching people pass by. It was late Friday night and that was how the streets looked like too. High schoolers were excited and loud, staying up late, going for a visit to the arcade, office workers looked chipper and happy, heading to get some relaxation after a week of hard (or not so hard) work, young people were coming and going, heading anywhere they wanted to. He threw away the cigarette butt as he saw the ladies from before walking closer to him. He gave them a last confident smile and walked off. He didn’t feel like chatting them up right now. There was someone else he was far more invested in right now. Someone who was rough around the edges and interesting in so many levels. He turned to walk the busy streets. A glimpse of red caught his eye and he silently thanked Lady Luck. He followed the familiar red, keeping a good distance. The redhead looked pissed off. This could be fun. He loved a challenge. Licking his lips he zigzagged in the crowd and sneaked an arm around his shoulders. He sensed him tense and give him a glare. Beautiful, he found himself thinking.

“Where the hell did you come from?” Mo Guan Shan asked genuinely surprised, his frown ceasing for a moment.

“I came to see you,” He Tian beamed at him.

“Don’t you have any work to do?” Mo Guan Shan asked blank, now facing forward. He continued walking in the crowd. He didn’t bother to shrug the other off, he knew it was pointless.

“It’s all too peaceful, I’m kind of bored,” He Tian answered with a chuckle in his tone, his fingers on Mo Guan Shan’s shoulder playfully touching the bare skin. It was surprisingly soft, but the firm muscles didn’t go unnoticed. Mo Guan Shan could be stubborn, but He Tian knew he enjoyed his touches even if he didn’t show it.

“That so. Don’t you have anyone else to bother? I’m busy,” the redhead asked, the frown now fully back on his face.

“Who pissed you off?” He Tian asked taking a better look at Mo Guan Shan’s face.

“None of your damn business,” came the annoyed reply.

The neon lights were left behind and the further they walked, the less there were people around them. He Tian recognized the streets all too well. He had walked them too often. Alone. With his redhead. Full of memories, good and bad. He loved them all. They meant the world to him. He looked down at Mo Guan Shan who was going forward determined. His destination was set and clear, his mood still a bit sour He Tian noticed. He Tian’s eyes lingered on him. Mo Guan Shan’s features were rough. Sharp nose, thin lips, piercing eyes... All of them captivating. Moving his eyes further, the neckline in his shirt was big and loose, and so inviting. He wanted to feel the exposed skin, drag his fingers along it, kiss it, leave his mark on it. On his right ear, He Tian noticed, was an earring. His eyes widened slightly. He recognized it right away. He felt the warmth buzz in his chest. This guy… He could be so adorable. He Tian gripped Mo Guan Shan’s shoulder harder, leading him to the park they had currently been passing by. It was dimly lit, only one street light stood by the street.

“Fuck, what? I don’t have time for your bullshit,” Mo Guan Shan tried to fight his way back to the street.

“Shut up and play nice.”

He Tian could feel the glance Mo Guan Shan sent his way. Rarely, he ignored him. Pulling the other in the dark, they passed by the silent playground. The cheerful streets had turned into silence, the only sound being the grovel grumbling under their shoes. The night breeze was light and warm on their skin. He Tian led them to a small path behind the playground. There was a dirty bench nearby, and in the dark the place looked quite shady. It didn’t seem like a place where people would want to hang out after dark, which, for He tian, fit just perfectly. It was a secure spot with some privacy he desperately wanted right now. He Tian’s arm left Mo Guan Shan’s shoulder, and he grabbed a hold of his shirt instead. The kiss was sudden, but He Tian was pretty sure Mo Guan Shan had expected it. He felt arms wound around his neck and He Tian deepened the kiss, exploring Mo Guan Shan’s mouth. He tasted as delicious as ever and his lips craved for more and more. Tongues tasted each other, lips were sucked and bitten. He Tian’s hands found Mo Guan Shan’s backside, and he grabbed his ass. It felt perfect on his hands and he kneaded it gently. Mo Guan Shan moaned quietly and the kiss was broken. They gasped for air in silence. Mo Guan Shan looked tempting in the dark, He Tian wanted to have him right there. His hands wandered under his shirt, feeling the hot skin on his fingertips.

“Fuck, how impatient can you be? It’s less than ten minutes to my place,” Mo Guan Shan breathed hotly on his cheek. The scent on him was so alluring. He Tian kissed his right ear, giving the earlobe a gentle nib. He loved that Mo Guan Shan was wearing the earring he gave him so many years ago. It excited him that he had kept it stored somewhere. Middle school, it felt like eternities ago. And He Tian still had Mo Guan Shan in his life. His heart felt so full and happy. He loved the man on his arms so much.

“But you looked too irresistible, I wanted to have you right there and then. Be glad I bothered to bring you this far from the street,” He Tian answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His dipped his thumbs under the redhead’s waistband teasingly.

“No way, not a chance. Outside is off limits,” Mo Guan Shan said alarmed, removing the hands from his hips and taking a step back. He Tian followed him, taking a hold of his nape and kissed him passionately. Mo Guan Shan answered the kisses, clinging on He Tian’s shirt. A soft gasp escaped his lips. The air around them was turning delirious.

“F-fuck, He Tian, I’m serious. Let’s g-get the fuck going,” Mo Guan Shan mumbled into the kisses he felt were never ending. He took a hold of He Tian’s face with both of his hands and stopped him, looking deep in his eyes. He couldn’t see well because of the darkness, but he could tell they were filled with a lusty stare. “C’mon, change of scenery,” he mumbled against He Tian’s lips giving them a last teasing lick. He turned around swiftly, taking the strong wrist in his hand. Mo Guan Shan led them back to the street, loosening his grip on He Tian’s wrist. He Tian took Mo Guan Shan’s hand on his, entwining their fingers, a lazy smile playing on his lips. He walked next to the redhead, bumping their shoulders. Mo Guan Shan didn’t spare him a glance and He Tian grinned.

 The streets were almost dead. A few people passed them by, not daring to look at the two of them. Most of them crossed over the street to avoid them all together. And the two of them knew they looked dangerous in the late night. That’s how the world had taught them to be. To be tough. To be strong. But when the two of them were together, it was a completely different world. Soft and gentle, but still rough around the edges. A world that they could enjoy with each other, together, a world different from all the daily bullshit.

A moment later they arrived at the building Mo Guan Shan lived in. The fingers left each other and He Tian hung his arm loosely around Mo Guan Shan’s waist, pulling him closer. They walked to the elevator. Mo Guan Shan pushed the button and they waited for the doors to open. Seconds felt minutes. He Tian nuzzled in the red hair, his lips finding Mo Guan Shan’s. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but Mo Guan Shan pulled away. He Tian frowned unhappy.

“You are fucking impossible,” Mo Guan Shan hissed as the elevator doors opened and he stepped in, He Tian closely behind him. He Tian backed him at the wall and loomed over him, ghosting his hand on Mo Guan Shan’s neck.

“You’re the one who’s way too tempting,” He Tian said quietly on Mo Guan Shan’s lips. They stood there, the tension between them growing with each floor. Finally the doors opened and He Tian grabbed a hold of the redhead’s wrist and pulled him behind him impatiently. He dug the keys from his pocket and fumbled with them. He felt Mo Guan Shan press against his back. His half hard cock pressed on his ass and he had to fight the urge to touch him right there, concentrating on opening the door instead. Then suddenly Mo Guan Shan’s hand was palming his crotch boldly, and He Tian closed his eyes groaning. He needed to get the door open, now.

“Fuck, which one is the fucking right key?!” He Tian cursed, the touch blurring his thoughts. He managed to fit the right key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. He slammed the door open and pulled Mo Guan Shan in, who eagerly followed after him.

“Fucking finally,” he heard the redhead say feverishly and pull him in a rough kiss. He Tian stumbled against the wall, welcoming the lips on his. He felt Mo Guan Shan kick the door shut and the keys from his hand dropped on the floor with a cling, the only sounds left in the room leaving from the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/166508178444/still-by-my-side


End file.
